Umbrella
by First Of The Year
Summary: "Todo comenzo ese día lluvioso..." Song-fic. Creek.


Obviamente la cancion es de_** Rihanna **_e.e

* * *

><p>Todo empezó desde esa estúpida pelea en cuarto grado, provocada por el idiota de Stan y sus amiguitos. Desde ese día, siempre supe que tenía que cuidar de ti, solamente yo y nadie más.<p>

_You had my heart, and we'll never be worlds apart_

_Maybe in magazines, but you'll still be my star_

Desde tus pequeños temblores que siempre tienes, desde tus paranoias como que el gobierno está vigilándote y que en cualquier momento te secuestraran, o como que los gnomos se roban tu ropa interior cuando tu estás durmiendo.

_Baby cause in the Dark, You can't see shiny Cars_

_And that's when you need me there_

Todavía me roba una estúpida sonrisa cuando recuerdo que usaba esa paranoia tuyas sobre los gnomos, como excusa de que si dormía con tigo los gnomos no se atreverían a entrar a tu habitación.

_With you i'll always share_

_Because_

Al parecer funciona, porque todos los días me agradeces al ver que tu ropa interior sigue en los cajones... Y aun con dieciséis años, sigo yendo a tu casa con la misma excusa, consiguiendo lo mismo resultados.

_When the sun Shine_

_We'll shine Together_

No tienes idea de cuanto me afectas. Cada vez que te siento cerca, cada vez que me miras con tus enormes orbes verdes, cuando aspiro tu aroma a café... Dios, ese aroma... pensar que yo antes aborrecía al café y ahora es lo único en lo que pienso.

_Told you i'll be here Forever_

_Said I'll always be your friend_

No estoy seguro si realmente entiendes cuanto significas para mí, si realmente entiendes que yo siempre seré tu amigo, tanto en las buenas como en las malas. Que siempre me tendrás ahí para ti, ahora y para siempre.

_Took an oath i'm a stick it out till the end_

_Now that it's raining more than ever_

Cuarto grado fue el peor año de mi vida. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque te distanciaste de mí. Ese día en el cual McCormick murió y no volvió por un largo tiempo y sus amigos decidieron buscarle un reemplazo. Mi corazón dejó de latir y mi alma abandonó mi cuerpo cuando me diste la noticia de que te habían elegido.

_Know that we'll still have each other_

_You can stand under my Umbrella_

Puede que suene egoísta, pero me alegré tanto cuando Kenny volvió y tú volviste conmigo, y con Clyde y Token. Aunque no sentí mucha culpa cuando nos dijiste que no te había gustado la experiencia de ser su amigo, debido a que siempre se metían en problemas y para ti era mucha presión.

_These fancy things, Can't come in between_

_You're part of my entity, Here for Infinity_

Pero el momento en el que todo cambio definitivamente para mí fue cuando ese día tocaste la puerta de mi casa. Sin mucha energía me levante a abrir, dispuesto a sacarle el dedo del medio al idiota que me había interrumpido cuando estaba viendo mi programa favorito.

_When the war has took it's part_

_When the world has dealt it's cards_

Cuando te vi con los ojos hinchados por el llanto no pude evitar acercarte a mi cuerpo y abrazarte, aunque tú no me correspondieras. Ese día estaba lloviendo, no me di cuenta hasta que note tu pelo y tu camisa mojada. Te obligué a pasar para poder secarte con una toalla y para que me pudieras contar que era lo que te había hecho llorar.

_If the hand is Hard, Together we'll mend your heart_

_Because_

Te volví a abrazar por segunda vez cuando me diste la noticia de que tus padres se iban a divorciar. No podía decir que te entendía, pero algo de experiencia tenía ya que mis padres se peleaban todo el tiempo.

_When the sun Shine_

_We shine Together_

Si no fueras tan frágil, no habría dudado en golpearte cuando te escuché decir que el divorcio de tus padres era culpa tuya, porque estaba claro que tu no tenías nada que ver. Tratando de controlarme para no hacer algo incorrecto, te volví a abrazar, y para mi suerte, esta vez me correspondiste, y con mucha fuerza.

_Told you i'll be here Forever_

_Said I'll always be your friend_

Te aseguré, con lo más profundo de mí ser, que siempre estaría para ti, y hasta el día de hoy todavía no he roto la promesa. Levantaste la cabeza y me miraste fijamente por unos minutos, tratando de ver si te estaba mintiendo. Asentiste con la cabeza al comprobar que estaba diciendo la verdad.

_Took an oath i'm a stick it out till the end_

_Now that it's raining more than ever_

Solamente se necesito un pequeño movimiento para que juntaras tus labios con los míos. El sonido de la lluvia había disminuido para mí, pero aun seguía allí. Sentir tus labios rozando los míos fue la mejor sensación que había sentido en mi vida. Tan suaves y delicados, igual que tu, y completamente opuesto a mi.

_Know that we'll still have each other_

_You can stand under my Umbrella_

La imagen que me diste después de que te separaste fue encantadora. Estabas completamente sonrojado, y habías parado de llorar, pero tenías los ojos muy abiertos y habías vuelto a temblar, nada más que mucho más notoriamente. Para tranquilizarte te abrase y te bese delicadamente la frente, dándote a entender que no me había molestado lo que habías hecho, sino... que me había gustado, y mucho.

_When the sun Shine_

_We shine Together_

Después de ese día lluvioso todo mejoró. Tú y yo habíamos empezado nuestra relación, y gracias a Dios, todavía seguimos juntos, después de dos años. En este momento está lloviendo, justo como ese día, el cual no parece que sucedió años atrás.

_Told you i'll be here Forever_

_Said I'll always be your friend_

Siento que me tocan el hombro tímidamente. Sonrió al reconocerte y me doy vuelta. Estas completamente mojado. Ay Tweek, cuando será el día en el que no te olvides tu paraguas en casa.

_Took an oath i'm a stick it out till the end_

_Now that it's raining more than ever_

Te tomo suavemente de la muñeca y te acerco a mí, poniéndote debajo de mi enorme paraguas negro. Cuando te tengo lo suficientemente cerca logro robarte un beso, y sin que te des cuenta, un sonrojo. Tomo tu mano, entrelazando mis dedos con los tuyos, y empezamos a caminar. Al ver tu sonrisa y tu mirada perdida puedo ver como tú también recuerdas ese día, en el cual todo comenzó.

_Know that we'll still have each other_

_You can stand under my Umbrella_


End file.
